More Than Alive
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Roxas can't stop. He can never stop. Forever shall he continue to move through life without ever looking back. Until that beautiful ocean eyed brunette came into his life. A one night stand left with only a note. RoxasXSora


So this is my… third time writing this. First time, I hand wrote it since my laptop was broken and wrote it completely in Sora's POV in third person. But once I got my laptop back, I re-read what I wrote and decided I went in a totally different direction than I had intended. So, I started typing it up, still in Sora's POV but in first person. I took a break for about a week and realized I was STILL going in a different direction. So I thought really hard about this and now, I've turned it to Roxas' POV and in first person. So let's pray this works, ne?

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to KH and all that jazz. The song also belongs to The Ready Set who is epically awesome. If you don't know who they are, you should seriously look them up. The song goes completely with this story so you should listen to it.**

**

* * *

**

**I don't wanna slow go for seconds and daysI live for moments to sayThat I may never get a second chanceDon't throw it awayLiving for dollars and dimesThey'll all diminish in timeOh let that motion come crashingLike a plane from the skyIt was a long ride down the east coastIn a city can't keepCould you keep up on your feet?And I was struck down by the west coastIt was a quarter to three but I don't do sleepFollow the freewayBreak the routineCuz everything is second to your dreamsIf this is the green lightTake what you needAnd break out of this hospital sceneI'm running through a stop signCutting out the break lightsI don't want to slow slow slow slow down downI'm running through a stop signLiving so it feels rightI don't want to slow slow slow slow down downDon't wanna slow it down**

**Thought I'd give impatience a tryGot a little enveloped in timeCuz I watch you come and watch it goAnd it don't seem rightLiving for speed limit signsIgnore and cross every lineGotta let emotion take you over 20 miles at a timeFollow the freewayBreak the routineCuz Everything is second to your dreamsIf this is the green lightTake what you needAnd break out of this hospital sceneI'm running through a stop signCutting out the break lightsI don't wanna slow slow slow slow down downI'm running through a stop signLiving so it feels rightI don't want to slow slow slow slow down downDon't wanna slow it downI'm running through stop signGot the world on my sideNo break lights feeling more than aliveBut it's so bright see the city shine on shine on tonight tonightI'm running through stop signGot the world on my sideNo break lights feeling more than aliveBut it's so bright city shine on tonight shine on shine on tonight tonightShine on Shine on tonightFollow the freewayBreak the routineCuz Everything is second to your dreamsIf this is the green lightTake what you needAnd break out of this hospital sceneI'm running through a stop signCutting out the break lightsI don't wanna slow slow slow slow down downI'm running through a stop signLiving so it feels rightI don't want to slow slow slow slow down downDon't wanna slow it downI'm running through a stop signCountin up the break lightsI don't wanna slow slow slow slow down downI'm running through a stop signLiving so it feels rightI don't want to slow slow slow slow down downDon't wanna slow it down slow it down slow it down**

**

* * *

**

I could hear the crowd in the other room just like every other night. They were loud, they were rowdy, and they were ready for us. We were on in fifteen minutes but we were ready to play now. Our instruments were all set up so now all we had to do was sit back and relax. Not an easy thing for me to do, honestly. I could never sit still in one place for too long. So I was pacing about the small room we were placed in.

I formed Transcendence about three years about with my twin brother Ventus. We were eighteen at the time but had been playing music since we were ten. I never had the urge to form a band before so when I did, it surprised my older twin brother. He never questioned me though and hasn't to this day. He only agreed and neither of us ever looked back.

We played mainly at small bars and clubs back home in California. Our music wasn't all that unique in my opinion but for some reason we became a bit popular in our town. I wrote the songs and the rest of our band would create the music. At first, it was only Ventus and I which was alright at the time. But then Ventus met Vanitas. It wasn't long after that, that the raven haired male joined the band.

After playing in our town, we spread out to other towns close to our own. And that's how we met Riku. We needed a drummer, that was obvious but it was hard to find one that we thought played well enough to be in our band. Our drum parts weren't simple or normal at all but somehow, Riku fit in perfectly.

Four members were all we needed to blow up in our county. And then Vanitas had the idea to put our music online. So maybe other bands could hear us and want to play shows with us. We blew up so quickly online that it was insane. To the point that we had our own website and our own Youtube account to for music videos we'd make. Over 100,000 subscribers really gets you thinking, you know?

We never strayed from California though. We'd play shows up and down the coast but never outside of the state. Sure, we were offered but we really couldn't afford it. We made money, sure, but not enough to take us out of state. But then it happened. We stuck a deal with a small record company in Twilight Town and recorded our first CD.

We sold so much more than we ever dreamed and we finally had the money to tour like we wanted to. We weren't mainstream at all. We would still play bars and clubs but that was how I liked it. It was more personal with our fans who were our driving power. We toured the west coast and with each show our crowds grew larger.

Everything was just so perfect. Ventus and I could finally be ourselves and be on our own. And Ventus was able to be with Vanitas without being criticized by our parents. And Riku, well he just loved playing music and meeting new people. We were free and would never want it any other way.

But then I had to screw it up… I had to meet _him._ He had to destroy my heart and turn me into this psychotic obsessive compulsive person. I would blame him until the day I died… But that's a story for another time.

A year ago was when things changed for us. I realized I controlled this band just because I formed it and I realized that Ventus would do anything for me. The band almost fell apart because I had no desire to write music anymore. And even when I did try, it failed and became this horrid mush of nothingness.

Then I had an idea. An idea that would keep us and our fans on their toes. We would play and we would tour. But on _our_ time. No more managers and no more labels. Surprisingly, the entire band was supportive of my idea and well, here we were. In a club in the middle of New York City about to play a show that our fans had no idea about until early this morning.

We were touring the east coast but there were no tour dates or anything like that. I would choose where we would play the day before, call the place and see if we could. Usually they said yes because they knew, once we posted the time and place on our website, their place would be packed full of people. The element of surprise and suspense made our popularity skyrocket.

At first, my band mates just assumed that my idea came from me wanting to get away from home. It was, in truth, but there was so much more to it. I, along with them, quickly learned that I just could not stay in one place too long. I'd start to lose my mind if we stayed in a town or city for more than a day. I could never explain why I was like this, just that I was. Ventus tried to talk to me about it but I never wanted to. I knew what he was thinking. That I was subconsciously running from my past and what had happened, and yes, maybe I was, but I couldn't control it so there was no point in talking about it.

"Roxas, you keep pacing like that and you're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

The deep soothing voice of my twin's boyfriend broke me from my thoughts and pacing. I froze and turned to face him, blinking at the fact that my brother was plopped down in his lap. I was used to this but sometimes it still got to me. I wasn't jealous of my brother exactly. Just that, deep down, I wanted someone like Ventus had. Vanitas was one of the most attractive males I've ever seen but personally, I didn't want him. I just wanted someone like him. Someone to hold me, stay by my side and remind me that I wasn't alone or crazy.

"Roxas?" I blinked at my brother's voice and started at my doppelganger. The only differences between us were the streak of blue running through his blonde bangs and my piercings. We were identical in all aspects. Everyone confused us and I couldn't blame them. There weren't many differences between us physically. Not unless you looked close enough. Riku and Vanitas could tell us apart because they'd been with us so long. Plus, If you saw Ventus, you saw Vanitas. Pretty easy to tell who was who with that factor.

"What?" I asked softly, my hands forming fists so my black painted nails scratched at the skin of my palm.

"You're spacing out again. You took your meds right?" Ventus asked, concerned. He slipped out of his boyfriends lap and made his way over to me. "You seem anxious." He spoke softly as he grabbed my pale face between his slightly tanned hands.

Crystal blue eyes stared into one another as I bit my lower lip, feeling the cold metal of the hoops through either side of my lip. "I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You didn't answer my question. Did you take them?"

I sighed and nodded, lowering my eyes to the dirty floor. "They just haven't kicked in yet."

His hands slipped from my face and a soft smile came to his lips. "Good."

"Come on. We're on." Our silver haired drummer said as he got off the couch. He twirled a drum stick on one hand as he waited for us. Ventus grinned and grabbed his boyfriends hand to pull him to his feet. I took a deep breath and followed my band out onto the stage.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ventus exclaimed as he twirled around on the sidewalk. His face was flushed red and he couldn't seem to stop moving. "That was fucking amazing!" He jumped on his raven haired boyfriend who caught him easily enough. "Those kids were amazing! We're amazing! You're amazing." He said with a giggle before kissing his boyfriend.

I grimaced and looked away, shoving my hands into the pockets of my black skinny jeans. Riku chuckled from beside me and just shook his head at the other two. Ventus was always like that after a show. The adrenaline would still be running through his body and he'd immediately want to fuck his boyfriend.

"Why don't you two go on back to the hotel." Riku called at them with a faint smirk on his lips. "I'll take care of Roxas." He told Ventus while resting his hand on my head.

I glared at him and shook his hand off. "I'm not a child."

"But you look like one!" Ventus called, running back up to me. "You'll get raped if you're not careful." He giggled and kissed my cheek before patting Riku's arm. "Take good care of my boy. Later!" He bounced away with his boyfriend who just shook his head, following after him.

"I won't get raped…" I mumbled obviously a bit too late.

"Ven has a point." Riku told me with a shrug before running a hand through his long silver hair to pull out the band holding it back from his face. "It's too early to call it a night anyway. It's only midnight." He glanced at me. "Or are we heading out of state?"

I shook my head. "New York City is rather large. We can stay somewhere else tomorrow."

"Sweet." Riku grinned at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders to pull me along with him as he walked. "I love you guys and all, But I need some female lovin', you know? Watching the two of them is like watching gay porn."

A soft chuckle came from my lips as I followed beside him, not minding his arm around me. Riku and I were just as close as Ventus and I. We were a family and treated each other as such. Vanitas was practically my brother-in-law and Riku was like the older brother we never had. Even if he was only a year older.

"Are you basically saying you want to go check out girls?"

"Yes, Yes I am. I hope your gay ass doesn't mind." His voice held a tone of teasing.

I just laughed a little and nodded at him. "It's fine. But where do you want to go?" I asked him, glancing around the crowded streets. It was midnight in the city that never slept so the sidewalks were full of people, pouring out of clubs, bars and restaurants.

"Somewhere away from here. Where people might not recognize us. I'm sick of groupies."

I stared up at him with mock surprise on my face. "Are you serious? Riku, the lady killer, doesn't want girls throwing themselves at him?"

"Shut up." He laughed and nudged me gently. "You know as well as I do that it gets annoying."

I only shrugged in agreement but for a different reason than him. I was only sick of it because I had no interest in them. Girls were annoying, obsessive and just too much drama for me to handle. I preferred my guys. Simple and easy. At least… most of them were.

"Where to then?" I asked him with a slight smile.

"To the hot chicks!" He exclaimed, gaining attention but I was too caught up in laughing my ass off.

* * *

Dancing was **not** my forte. It never was and never would be. Just because I could sing and write lyrics did not mean I had rhythm. Besides, the music that pumped through the speakers of the club was just not what I was into. It was entertaining to watch other people dance, especially Riku as girls surrounded him. But it became boring pretty quickly.

The club we wondered into seemed to be different than other clubs considering the people. It was kind of like a rave but with tons of punk people. I didn't mind it really but there was nothing for me to do. Other than get asked to dance by about nine girls in the hour we had been there. I wasn't being watched by Riku but at this point, he was off in his own world.

I easily slipped out of the club without Riku noticing me. No matter what they said, I could take care of myself. I'd stay in public and make sure I just wasn't alone. That would work, right? Riku was bound to find a girl to take back to the hotel anyway. Then that would leave me alone to fend for myself anyway. And I wasn't ready to go back to the hotel.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back against the brick wall of the club. People passed by and I could hear the thumping music from inside. I ran a hand through my blonde hair and fixed it a bit, checking to make sure it was spiked just right. I shifted my bangs over my forehead and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I checked the time before starting to use it to search for a good place to eat in The Village.

I was so lost in my own little world as I searched through the listings that I didn't notice I had started humming. Nor did I notice the three people that had approached me.

"U-Um, excuse us." I blinked and raised my blue eyes to the three people before me. Two girls stood on either side of a cute brunette boy with eyes like the ocean. I blinked again and just stared at them, waiting for them to say something. The redhead, who had spoken I assumed, was quite pretty with her vibrant green eyes and the other girl was a small blonde who looked like she needed a bit more sun. Though I wasn't really anyone to speak such a thing with my own pale skin. The boy, however, was who really caught my attention. His brunette hair was spiked in all different directions and his ocean blue eyes settled perfectly with his beautifully tanned skin. They were all dressed in black with random spurts of color with accessories. Like rave kids but my age. Or so I assumed.

"We're sorry to bother you but…" The redhead's face flushed to match her hair and I realized they knew who I was. "Aren't you Roxas Strife? From Transcendence?"

I never minded being approached by fans really but only because I was never alone when it happened. People usually recognized Riku or me and Ventus because we're twins. I was never alone when people recognized me.

"Uh, yea that's me." I said with a smile, slipping my phone back into my pocket and pushing off the wall.

"Oh my gosh!" The redhead said with a grin and clasped her hands against her rather large chest. "We saw your show tonight! You were amazing."

"Thank you." I told her with a smile, trying to be as friendly as possible. I wasn't a sociable person on my own but I didn't want some of our fans to think I was an asshole or anything. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Can we get a picture with you?" The blonde girl asked, her pale face flushed.

I chuckled, in slight awe that they wanted to. I wasn't like some huge celebrity or something. "Sure."

She squealed softly and grabbed a passing girl on the street to ask her if she would take their picture. She agreed with a smile and suddenly I was in the middle of three people I'd never met. The boy, who hadn't spoken, came up to my side and the redhead was on my other side with the blonde beside her.

"Get closer you guys." The girl holding the camera told us, motioning for us to do so.

I shifted to put my arm around the brunette's shoulders since he was a bit shorter than me and pulled him closer to my side. I let the redhead hook her arm with mine and the camera girl seemed satisfied with this.

"Alright. Ready, smile!" She grinned and then a flash went off. "Perfect." She nodded and the redhead released me to go with her friend to get the camera back and see the picture.

I watched them and it took me a moment to realize I still had my arm around the brunette who hadn't moved at all. I blinked and looked down at him to see he had a faint pink blush across his cheeks. For some reason, that blush made my heart skip a beat.

"Um." I slipped my arm from his shoulders and let it fall to my side as he tilted his head to look up at me. But before I could continue speaking the redhead and her friend came back over. They both had smiles on their faces and I was happy to know I could make others happy.

"I'm Kairi." The redhead said before turning to her blonde friend. "This is Naminé and that's Sora." She motioned to the brunette still standing beside me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I told them with a smile, trying to be friendly.

"I hope we're not bothering you." Naminé said with a blush. "But, it's like, an honor to actually met you."

I chuckled softly while shaking my head. "Thanks but I'm not that big of a deal."

"Transcendence is like, our favorite band. We've been following you since your started your myspace." Kairi said like she was in the presence of royalty or something. I mean really, I wasn't all that great.

"Well thank you, really. And you guys aren't a bother. I was getting bored anyway." I told them honestly with a shrug.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, well, where are the others?" Kairi asked.

"My brother and Vani went back to the hotel and Riku's in there." I nodded my head at the door of the club.

Kairi's face flushed a deep red. "R-Riku's in there?"

I held back my smirk and nodded. "Yea but I don't dance so I came out here for some air."

"Do you… Well do you mind if we… hang with you?" Naminé's voice was so soft as she asked that, that I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys seem pretty cool. So, I don't mind. I could use some company." I glanced at the brunette who quickly looked away from me. I realized then that he had been watching me the entire time.

"Yay! Oh gosh Sora, I'm so glad you recognized him!" Kairi said, bouncing in her red heels slightly. "I thought you were Ventus as first."

I shook my head at her. "It happens all the time."

"Yea but Sora just _knew_ you were Roxas." Kairi said with a faint smirk, glancing at the brunette.

I glanced at him as well to see he was staring at the ground, his cheeks a bright red. It was rare for a fan to recognize me as me. Usually they were confused and felt bad about it. But this kid knew without a doubt that I was who I am? How Interesting.

"That's pretty cool." I told them.

"Yea, well Sora's like in lo-"

"Roxas!" The voice startled us all and my head snapped to the side to see Riku glaring at me from the door of the club. "Boy don't fucking scare me like that!" He snapped at me while walking over to us. "I thought some asshole kidnapped you or something." His anger seemed to fade when he noticed I wasn't alone. "Oh." He blinked and his eyes landed on Kairi whose face was a bright red. "You're not alone."

"Nope." I smirked at him and slipped an arm around his waist to pull him to my side. Instinctively, his arm went around my shoulders. "Riku, this is Kairi, Naminé and Sora. Fans who were at the show tonight."

"Oh!" His demeanor seemed to change as a smile came to his lips. "Hello guys." He said with a slight wave of his free hand.

Kairi just smiled at him while Naminé mumbled an embarrassed "Hi." I noticed that Sora was still looking to the ground, his face red and his eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't seem all that happy.

"I was just going to go hang out with them. You wanna come or do you wanna stay here?"

Riku's intense green eyes scanned Kairi for a moment before he looked at me with a smile. "I can't just let you wonder off alone, now can I? Of course I'm coming."

"Yay!" The two girls squeaked out causing both me and Riku to laugh. "Is it okay if I take a lot of pictures?" Naminé asked while lifting her camera slightly.

"Help yourself darling." Riku said with a smile before releasing me. "So where are we off to?"

"Food." I told him. "I'm fucking starving."

He rubbed his stomach and nodded in agreement. "We haven't eaten since this afternoon. Food sounds divine right about now."

"Oh! We know this great place about two blocks from here." Kairi said, obviously happy and excited just like her friend.

"Alright my lady, then lead the way." Riku bent down slightly and motioned for her to lead.

She blushed at him and nodded before starting to walk with him. Naminé quickly followed after them and I glanced at Sora who was watching them walk away.

"So, um, shall we?" I asked him, catching his attention. Those beautiful eyes snapped to me and his face flushed lightly once again. He nodded and took a step forward, waiting for me to start walking. I smiled softly at him and started walking, letting him walk beside me.

* * *

Rusha was a small and cute café that was the type of place I would usually walk by without even realizing it was there. It seemed to be a favorite of these three because when we walked in, the waitress recognized them immediately. She lead us to their favorite table which was this large booth in the back. The place was mostly empty which was comforting to me. After a night of being surrounded by people it was nice to have some quiet while I ate.

The booth was large enough to fit Sora, Kairi and Naminé on one side with me and Riku sitting opposite them. The selection of food was pretty large and everything looked and smelled really great. We all ordered and it seemed like the waitress was also a fan of ours.

"I had to work so I'm really sad I couldn't make it." Aqua told us soft, a light blush on her cheeks. "It really sucks but hey, I'm meeting you two now!" She grinned at us and I couldn't help but smile back. She left happily to put our order in and wait on her few other customers.

"So whose idea was it to not put up where you're going to play until the morning of the show?" Kairi asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Roxas'" Riku said, leaning back in the booth with a smile. "Kid has some pretty good ideas. It's hectic but it keeps things interesting. Even we don't know where we're playing next until Roxas puts it up the website. So it's an adventure for us too."

"That's so cool! How you decide where to play next?" Naminé asked me.

"Um, well, it just all kinda matters where we are and were we wanna head next. I search online and stuff for clubs that would probably fit us. But we get calls all the time from places that want us to play there. We have a few gigs set up in the future right now anyway. But no one but me knows where they are and when."

Riku blinked at me before a smirk came to his lips. "Boy, you are so sly."

I just shrugged with a smile. "Like you said, It keeps things interesting for everyone."

The conversation continued with Kairi and Naminé asking us random questions which we were happy to answer. I couldn't help but notice that the entire time, Sora was quiet. He hadn't said one word since we had met and I was starting to wonder if the boy was mute. Kairi and Naminé didn't say anything about it so I was thinking that my assumption was right.

Once our food arrived, the conversation turned to more random things but I was able to learn a few things about the other three. Kairi and Naminé were sisters. Kairi was the older sister at twenty-one while Naminé was nineteen. Sora was twenty-one as well but I learned this from Kairi not him. He just didn't speak. He kept his head lowered, a blush on his cheeks and ate in silence. I also learned that they were all students at NYU but I didn't ask what they were studying. They were from some town in Missouri called Destiny and moved to New York to go to school. Apparently the three of them had known each other since they were little.

I was almost done with my sandwich when Sora nudged Kairi who nudged Naminé. The three of them suddenly moved and got up to let Sora out. The brunette glanced at me before walking away while the two girls sat back down. They noticed my confused face and just smiled at me.

"He's going to the bathroom." Kairi explained.

I nodded but still looked at her confused. "Not to be rude or anything but… Is he mute or something?"

Riku blinked and nudged me. "Roxas."

"What? I said I wasn't trying to be rude but he hasn't said a word since I met him." I half glared at the older male.

"No, it's fine." Kairi said with a smile. "He's not mute, trust me. He's just…"

"Shy." Naminé finished for her. "But see, Sora's not really shy per say. It's just cause… well of you, Roxas."

I blinked and sat up straight, placing my sandwich down. "Me? What did I do?"

Kairi giggled softly and shook her head. "You didn't do anything. He's just… How do we explain this?" She asked her sister.

Naminé thought about it for a little bit before biting her lip. "Sora idolizes you, Roxas. He's the reason we're into Transcendence at all. He showed us your myspace like two years ago and he's always liked you. So it's like, he's meeting his crush for the first time when he actually never thought he'd meet you."

I just blinked at her. "C-Crush?"

"Yea, Sora's had this huge crush on you since he saw you." Kairi told me. "But it's just like, one of those crushes you have for someone famous but you know it'll never actually happen. He's not normally so quiet, trust me." She giggled softly. "He's usually pretty hyper and talkative. I've never seen him like this actually, but it's understandable. When he gets shy, he gets super shy."

I sighed and leaned back in the booth. "Jeeze, I thought he hated us or something."

"Oh god no!" Kairi exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "He freaking loves you, Roxas."

I bit my lower lip at her choice of words but said nothing about it. Riku nudged my arm, gaining my attention. "Maybe you should talk to him? So he will open up a bit more."

I glanced at the girls who nodded in agreement before sighing softly. "Alright, get up."

Riku grinned at me and slipped out of the booth so I could get up. I stood up, straightened my clothes, glanced back at the three grinning people before heading to the bathroom in the back. I didn't really know what to say to Sora but I figured I'd come up with something. I was lyricist after all. I had a way with words. Didn't I? Gah, I sure hoped so.

I took a deep breath and checked my hair for some unknown reason before pushing open the bathroom door. I blinked in surprise when I saw Sora leaning back against the sink with his head hanging in his hands. He looked up in surprise when the door clicked close behind me and his face flushed red.

I swallowed hard and rubbed the back of my neck, suddenly nervous. "Um, you okay?"

He nodded quickly and pushed off the sink to turn around and wash his hands. I bit my lip and watched him as he did so, wising I could be cool like Riku for once. He'd know what to do and what to say. Hell, even Ventus would know what to do. But me? I was at a loss. I had to say something to him. Something to make him feel better so he'd have more fun with us.

"Um, listen." I spoke softly as I neared him. He just watched me through the mirror before I was standing beside him, facing him and leaning my hip against the side of the counter. Blue eyes stared at me through the mirror. He wouldn't even turn to look at me. "I… Shit I don't even know what to say." I mumbled, shifting to lean back against the sink with my hands shoved into my pockets. "I just… You haven't said a word since we met and I'm just… concerned or something. I love meeting fans and I want you to be having as much fun as the rest of us. Are you? I don't even know… Naminé said you're shy which, I mean, I get. But… well I just wanna say that you don't have to be around me. I'm a normal guy really." I mumbled the last part with my eyes focused on the white tile of the floor.

He remained quiet and I was about get up to leave when he gently grabbed my arm. I blinked and looked up at him, realizing he had turned to face me. His eyes were lowered to his hand gripping my black sleeved arm and his cheeks were the cutest color of pink.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said softly, causing my heart to speed up a bit. "I didn't mean to… Worry you. I am having fun." His lips twitched up into a smile. "I'm just nervous. I never thought I'd be able to meet you and… I guess I was in shock at first." His voice was so sweet to my ears and I really didn't want him to stop talking. "I'm happy though…" His fingers tightened on the fabric of my sleeve. "That you were thinking about me."

I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was how cute he sounded or that sweet blush on his cheeks. I'd thought he was adorable when I first saw him but now that we were alone and I could really look at him, I saw how… sexy he was. He may have only been a few inches shorter than me but his body was pretty toned within his tight clothing. He was the type of guy I would normally drool over but wouldn't give me a second look. Plus, he was so sweet and adorable.

I shifted my arm and his hand fell from it. I moved to face him and caught his hand with mine causing his eyes to snap up to look into mine. I smiled softly at his flushed face and gently gripped his hand. "You're really cute."

His beautiful ocean eyes widened a fraction and he swallowed hard. "I…" He shook his head slightly, causing his spikes to shake a bit. "Y-You are way more attractive than I am."

A soft chuckle came from my lips. "I disagree."

In all the time I spent traveling, I never stopped to notice anyone. My heart wasn't ready to. Even if my body craved the attention of another, I just wasn't ready to be with anyone like that. But here was this brunette making me question it all. Making my body ache to be closer to his for reasons I didn't even know. I couldn't help myself though…

When his cheeks flushed a bit more and he averted his eyes to the counter of the sink, I made my move without thinking. His lips were just so tempting. I pressed mine against his just enough that if he wanted to, he could pull away. But he didn't. He froze for just a few seconds before I felt him press against my lips.

That small response was all I needed. I was suddenly pushing him back against the wall protruding from beside the sink with my lips ravishing his. He didn't reject this at all. He eagerly returned my passionate kissing and his hands found their way into my hair. My heart was practically pounding in my chest and I knew my cheeks were as red as his.

I slipped my tongue out to press against the seem of his lips and he gladly parted his lips for me. I pressed my body flush against his as I slipped my tongue between his lips to explore and taste him. His hands tightened on my hair, urging me on. He tasted as sweet as I imagined. Like apples and cinnamon.

His tongue pressed against mine and soon a battle for dominance began as our tongues moved together. I vaguely registered the bolt through his tongue as we battled. My hands moved down his sides causing him to shiver against me and I could practically feel his heart pounding as our chests pressed together.

My hands moved to grasped his hips causing a gasp to come from his throat. My thumbs brushed over his hips, feeling two hard balls on either side. So he was pierced there as well and it seemed to be a special spot for him. I pressed my thumbs against the balls which caused him to tear his lips from mine so a cock-hardening moan could escape his lips.

A shiver ran down my spine and my lips found his tanned neck to kiss and lick at. Sora's head fell back against the wall as soft moans came from his lips. His hands tugged gently at my hair but I wanted more. So much more. I gripped his hips tightly and lifted him up easily enough. He wasn't all that heavy. We shifted so he could sit on the edge of the sink and I moved between his eagerly spread legs.

My hands rested on his thighs while he kept his arms around my neck to grasp my hair and pull me closer. Our lips met once again and I found with him sitting on the counter, he was higher than I was. I leaned up, kissing him deeply as he eagerly returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth once again.

I slipped my hands around his waist to grasp his ass and pull him closer against me till his groin pressed against my lower stomach. He moaned softly at this and I found him pressing even closer to me. Skinny jeans were not the best pants to be wearing at the time. They became painfully tighter as I slowly started to push my hips forward against his. I could feel his own hard cock through his pants against my lower stomach as I moved against him.

Somehow, in the mist of our slight dry humping and making out, I remembered that we were in a public bathroom of a restaurant with our friends waiting for us outside.

I slowed to a stop and pulled my lips from his, leaving him panting and whining for more. I licked my lips and finally opened my eyes to looked him. Lust clouded ocean eyes stared back at me and I was tempted to fuck him against the sink right then and there. But I couldn't risk someone walking in on us.

Sora's hands loosened their grip on my hair and fell to rest on my shoulders as we both calmed down a bit. He sobered up a bit but kept his knees pressed against my sides. "W-Wow…" He breathed out, still panting softly.

I swallowed hard, nodding at his word with a soft chuckle. My hands shifted to grip his hips once again and I stared into his eyes, searching them. "Is there… somewhere we can go?" I asked without really thinking

Sora's eyes widened considerably and his face flushed even more. "S-Seriously?"

I sucked in my bottom, nodding. "If you want…" I mumbled.

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed, gripping my shoulder tightly. He glanced away before looking back at me. "We can go to my place. But…" He glanced at the bathroom door.

"Riku won't stop me. Kairi and Naminé?" I asked him, not really sure if they'd let him leave with me.

Sora seemed to think it over for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think they'll stop me or ask questions. They're safe with Riku, right?" He asked, looking up at my with glistening ocean eyes.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "He has a reputation for being a lady killer but he's really a good guy."

"Okay." He smiled softly at me and I felt my heart flip. "Um, let me down?"

I blinked and nodded before releasing him reluctantly. I checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair a bit so it looked alright before looking at him. He nodded with a smile and I reached out to take his hand. He linked his fingers with mine and we shared smiles before I led him out of the bathroom.

Kairi was the first one to notice us and her knowing green eyes landed on our intertwined hands. A soft smirk came to her lips and I really hoped she wouldn't ask any questions. I led Sora to them and released his hand which he seemed reluctant to let go. All three of them looked at us with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Going somewhere?" Riku purred with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes at him and motioned for him to give me my coat. "We just want to get to know each other a little better. We're going for a walk." I explained while Sora grabbed his coat from Naminé.

"Is that okay?" Sora asked his two girl friends who were glancing between him and I.

"Of course." Kairi told him with a smile. "Just be careful, kay?"

I looked away from them as I slipped my coat on. They moved to hug him and I wondered if his friends thought he was safe with me. He really was, I mean, he had nothing to worry about. I looked up at Riku who was smirking at me.

"Should I let Ven know you'll be… busy tonight?"

I stuck my tongue out at him but nodded before turning to Sora. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but return it. "Shall we?"

Sora nodded and grabbed my hand once again before smiling at his friends. "Later guys."

I waved at them before leading Sora out of the café. The night air was cool against my pale cheeks and I noticed Sora pressed close to my side as we started to walk. "So where is your place?" I asked him softly, my skin burning where he touched.

"Um, we'll have to take the metro for a little while." He said, looking up at me with a faint blush on his cheeks.

I smiled softly and shifted, pulling my hand from his to wrap my arm around his shoulders. I noticed his blush darken and those ocean eyes focused on me for a moment. "So how long?"

"15 minutes at least." He mumbled softly, glancing away as we walked.

I nodded at him and wondered what was going through his mind. I wasn't normally an affectionate person. What I was doing would probably shock the hell out of Ventus. Shit, once I sobered up out of my "Sora" state, I would probably be shocked too. But for the moment, I couldn't help myself. The beautiful brunette boy pressed against my side was too hard to resist. It didn't make me a bad person to finally take advantage of a situation like this… Did it?

We soon reached a metro entrance and took the long set of stairs down into the underground. For being so late at night, the station was mostly empty, which I didn't mind. We stood on the platform and let two trains pass before Sora pulled me onto the third one. A few people were scattered about while he pulled me to sit down at a two seated bench.

I let my arm rest on the back of the seat behind him and he leaned into my side. I noticed how his hands fidgeted in his lap and I knew he was nervous. I was even a little nervous. It had been a while since I had last spent intimate time with someone. I moved a little closer to him and gently nuzzled my nose against his hair, smiling at the spikes poking me softly.

Sora took a sharp intake of breath and leaned even closer to me, his hand moving from his lap to rest on my upper thigh. A faint smirk came to my lips as I pressed them against the spot behind his ear which caused him to shiver.

"You are so cute…" I purred softly into his ear which caused his hand to grip my thigh a bit tightly.

He pulled back slightly so he could turn his head and meet my eyes. I stared into those black outlined ocean blue eyes as they stared back into my pale blue ones. "I am not."

A chuckle came from my throat and I just leaned forward to press my lips against his. He eagerly pressed back against my lips, pressing his body more against mine and letting his hands slip up my chest to grasp my shirt. His hand shifted from my thigh to press against my stomach before his whole body shifted to face mine a bit more.

I was half aware of the fact that we were being watched. There were few people on the train but those that were on the train were now watching us. Two attractive, young and emo looking males making out in the middle of the subway train. Under normal situations, I'd blush and pull away when I realized such a thing. But with Sora's sinful tongue pressing against my lips to play with my own, well, I couldn't deny the beautiful boy.

Since the moment I saw him, I noticed he was different. How different, I still wasn't sure but at the time I knew, I didn't want to part from him. At least not without getting his name first. I had his name. His age, and even where he went to school. And soon, I would know where he lived. But that was all. I honestly knew nothing about this boy that mattered. Other than how his lip quivered when my hand touched his thigh and that sinful tongue that seemed to melt against mine. Those ocean blue eyes that couldn't tear away from mine and that tanned skin that I wanted to devour.

Yea, I didn't know much about him at all. Only that I needed to have him. The desire to have him was something I didn't notice until that moment. Making out with him on the train with people watching us with mixed emotions was when I realized I needed to have him. And even though I knew my need would be satisfied, It didn't stop me from milking it for all it was worth.

"R-Roxas." Sora breathed out, barely able to pull his lips away from mine. I didn't pull back, only stared into his lust ridden ocean eyes. "O-Our stop is next." He whispered, glancing at the sign on the opposite wall.

I blinked and glanced at the sign as well. "Oh." Was all I said before smiling at him and pulling my body away from his.

The cutest pout came to his lips but he didn't try to pull me back against him. I was slightly disappointed at that but he got to his feet and I willingly followed. The train came to a stop and I nearly stumbled since I wasn't really all that used to riding such a thing. Sora snorted softly at my clumsiness and I pretty much chased him out of the doors. Giggles came from his lips as I chased him into the station, people still watching us though at this point it was very obvious neither of us even cared.

I caught him from behind just as he left the stairs and got onto the sidewalk. My arms slipped around his waist and I pulled him back against me, causing him to squeal in surprise. I chuckled and nuzzled into his soft spiky chocolate hair.

"Caught you."

Sora giggled and wiggled in my arms. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry for laughing at you."

I grinned and nipped at his ear before releasing him. "Good boy." His cheeks flushed at the words as I moved to walk beside him. "Now lead the way." I moved my hand out in a sweeping motion and he just giggled at me.

Sora grabbed my hand and started to lead me down the sidewalk. I barely noticed how much we looked and were acting like a couple. At the time, Sora was all I noticed. How he moved, the way his hips swayed slightly and how those beautiful ocean eyes couldn't seem to stay off me. It seemed he was becoming as addicted to me as I was to him.

"Here we are." The beautiful brunette said softly as we stopped in front of a small apartment complex. It was green which threw me off but it was dark so I thought maybe I was only seeing things. Sora led me up the stoop and to the small door which he opened with a key. After pushing through the doors, we went through another set of doors before being in front of a set of stairs.

"It's… on the fourth floor." Sora said, looking back at me with slight sympathy. That meant three flights of steep stairs. Oh joy. Sora just smiled softly at me before releasing my hand so he could start up the stairs. I took a deep breath before following after him, a bit slower. After all, I wasn't used to going up flights of stairs. I preferred to stay on the ground or have an elevator. Yea, I could be lazy sometimes.

The trek up three flights of stairs wasn't all that bad and Sora was already at his door before I was up the third flight. He was obviously used to it since he lived there but my legs felt like jello as I finally reached him. He just grinned at me as he unlocked his green door and opened it for me to enter first.

The apartment was very warm as I entered it and a soft smile came to my face when my pale blue eyes landed on a worn blue couch. He moved over to it and just plopped down before my legs gave out under me. A soft sigh came from my lips and I glanced around the apartment as Sora closed the door and removed his shoes.

The walls were mainly white with random pieces of art strung about. There was a large window beside the couch that had a nice view of the skyline of the city. From what I could tell, the apartment was in the shape of a rectangle. With a kitchen beside the living room and a dinning room on the other side, leading into the bedroom. Sora smiled at me as I tugged my shoes off and placed them beside the coffee table.

"Tired already?" Sora said softly, moving over to me.

I tilted my head up at him and blushed softly as he moved to straddle my waist. His tanned cheeks were flushed as he slipped his arms around my neck and pressed his forehead against mine. "We still haven't played yet."

A smirk came to my lips at his words and my arms slipped around his waist. "We have all night." I leaned up and eagerly captured his lips with my own.

* * *

_This war is ours. Yes I will see you through the smoke and flames, on the front lines of war-_

"Shit." I cursed softly as I came back into the world of the woken. Escape the Fate growled out as I slipped out of the rather large bed to hunt for my phone. I found it under a pile of clothes and pulled it out, flipping it open and pulling it to my ear. "Yea, what?"

"_Sssss, grumpy much?"_

I grumbled at my twin brother's voice and rubbed at my eyes. "What do you want?"

"_Well you see, a certain singer told us all to be up and ready to go by 8 and oh, what? He's not here!"_

I flinched at Ven's voice and glanced at the clock on Sora's nightstand. It was in fact almost nine in the morning. I noticed the mound under the covers and bit my lip as realization dawned on me. "Um yea sorry."

"_Where the hell are you?"_ His voice turned from being angry to being concerned. _"I mean, you never came back to the hotel and when I asked Riku where you were, he said you were in safe hands."_

"I'll um… explain later." I spoke softly as I moved around the bed, not caring that I was still naked. Sora slept soundly, looking even more beautiful then the night before in the natural sunlight. My heart clenched and I had to force myself to look away. "I'll be there in twenty, I promise."

"_Roxas, you booked our next gig. We can stay a few more days if you want."_

Those words made my skin crawl. No. I couldn't stay in this city another night. I refused to acknowledge that being near Sora made the crawling stop. I was not going to get myself into that mess again. "No, I gotta get out of here."

"_Alright, we'll be waiting outside the hotel."_

"Right see you then." I closed my phone, ending the call and started to rummage for my clothes. I found my boxers in the bedroom but the rest was a trail from the living room. I sighed and slipped my boxers on before gathering the rest of my clothes.

My mind was a jumbled mess as I dressed. Part of me knew what had happened the night before was a mistake but the other part was just so damn happy that it did. That part was begging me not to leave the boy. I was scared to hurt Sora. Scared to hurt someone for the first time in a long time. I barely knew the boy though and he barely knew me. I just couldn't change how I was for a boy I barely knew. At least not yet.

I was finally dressed and gathered my things before slipping my shoes on. I noticed a notebook on the coffee table with a pen in the spirals and I glanced back at the bedroom. A soft sigh came from my lips before I grabbed it and flipped it open. Lyrics. Almost the entire book was filled with lyrics. My eyes widened slightly as I read over a few. Sora was a highly talented song writer. I wondered if he knew how good he was. Better than me for sure.

I shook my head, snapping out of it before flipping to a blank page. I bit my lip, debating what to say, then finally started to scratch out a note to Sora. I couldn't say much honestly, so I said the only thing I could think of.

_Call me_

_Roxas_

Simple and right to the point, right? It felt so impersonal but I didn't know what else to say. Sora would call me if he wanted to… If he didn't hate me by the time he woke up. I never gave anyone my number. Ever. So why was I doing this? Even I didn't know.

I ripped the paper from the notebook and placed the book back down on the coffee table. I folded the letter and walked back into the bedroom. Sora still slept soundly as I approached him. I gently brushed my fingers over his forehead before leaving the folded up note on his nightstand.

"Please call…" I mumbled softly before forcing myself to turn around. I grabbed my coat and left that apartment as quickly as I could before I could stop myself. The sun was bright and the streets were full of people and cars. I inhaled the slightly fresh air before sighing and walking down toward the subway.

I didn't look back. I felt horrible and knew I was a horrible person for just leaving Sora without saying goodbye. But it was his choice if this was goodbye for good or not. He had my cell phone number. At least I left him with something. My mood seemed to brighten up at the prospect of Sora actually calling. A soft smile came to my lips as I thought about the night before. It was a great night. Now it was up to Sora if it became anything more than a typical one night stand.

* * *

I **TOTALLY** suck at ending these things. Haha. I tried. I think it turned out really well actually. Usually I hate my stories, but this came out very well. Go figure, huh? Haha.

Well, this was supposed to be a Valentine's Day present for my love but well, I fail XP So Sorry baby! No sex, I know! I was going for it, I really was but, I'm not a lemon writer. I'm really not. I've been told I'm good at it but personally, I have to be in the mood to write it and that's rare. So I said F*** it and just skipped the sex.

Now, don't freak out. I have a sequel planned for this. A sequel that _might_ be mutli-chapter. And if it is, it'll only be like 5 chapters. Maybe. We'll see. I know I'm not a dependable writer XO but I **WILL** write the sequel cause it's more for my boyfriend than this is. The sequel is more his and mine's relationship. He's Sora and I'm Roxas XP. Chances are that the sequel will be written in third person. Not sure yet. We'll see!

NOW!

Please review? I really want to know what you guys think, mk? It's very important to me. But no flames. I worked seriously hard on this. So don't be mean.

Thanks for taking the time to read!

~Neo~

P.S.~ And If you're wondering what Roxas' band sounds like, I'd say they're a mixture of The Ready Set, Chiodos(with Craig) and Blood On The Dance Floor. Odd combination, I know but it works in my head. More like The Ready Set though. With screams. Haha.


End file.
